<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>there are yellow flowers in your hair my dear by rainbowshoes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354346">there are yellow flowers in your hair my dear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowshoes/pseuds/rainbowshoes'>rainbowshoes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Poetry, Sonnets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:15:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowshoes/pseuds/rainbowshoes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jaskier/eskel poem inspired by the work 'it will come back' by jentaro</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>there are yellow flowers in your hair my dear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038636">It Will Come Back</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jentaro/pseuds/jentaro">jentaro</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the original version was posted on tumblr but this is an edited version and i hope? it reads better (idk tbh)<br/>you should def go read the fic its cute af</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>there are yellow flowers in your hair my dear:</p>
<p>perfect dandelions all nestled close, </p>
<p>stems braided tight, resting above your ear,</p>
<p>petals kissing, aching for one more dose </p>
<p>of your laugh and sweet buttercup scent </p>
<p>which fills the air with so much love and joy.</p>
<p>i could follow wherever your path went--  </p>
<p>yellow dust and broken petals trailing coy,</p>
<p>like breadcrumbs from a long-forgotten scheme.</p>
<p>your dust-coated touches trail across skin, </p>
<p>leaving deepest scars, lighter than sunbeams</p>
<p>that catch and stick inside as i ask <em>when</em>--</p>
<p>when will the yellow flowers grow again?</p>
<p>that they and i might know your touch and grin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>